


In lace and silk

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clint likes to wear panties, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tony likes Clint in panties, avengerkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint likes wearing panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coulson

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Gen or Any/Clint, Clint really likes wearing panties](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=45957634#t45957634)
> 
> and it's not just a sex thing (although he definitely enjoys that too)
> 
> basically Clint just going around avenging things wearing pretty lacy things
> 
> maybe it's a 5+1 situation where the others find out in various ways (and the +1 could be Any and then smut?)
> 
> really i just need more Clint in panties in my life

“Drop your pants.” 

It was one of their first missions together since Coulson was his handler. The first part of the mission went as smooth as a mirror but when they retreated one of the security guys saw them and shot at them. And he managed to hit Clint. It was just a grazing shot but it bled like a bitch. 

When they entered their safe house his pants were soaked with blood. And then, when Coulson had secured the house, he turned to Clint and matter-of-factly told him to drop his pants.

“Uhm... sir...” Clint started. He knew that he needed some stitches but he also knew what he had under his BDU's and he wasn't sure that he wanted to let Coulson see _that_. It wasn't that he was ashamed for his preferences in underwear but he wasn't sure if he was ready that Coulson knew. “I can do that myself,” he said lamely but Coulson only raised his brow.

“Don't be ridiculous, Barton. You can't stitch up yourself. The graze is at the back of your thigh.” 

“But, sir, it's not a problem and you...” he started again but Coulson shook his head and cut him short. 

“Barton, you know that I can do that. I've done it before and now, drop your pants and hop onto that bed.” Clint blushed. And dropped his pants. Coulson stared at him, at the lace-trimmed v-string with front bow and no back coverage in pale pink. It was transparent and his cock was clearly visible through the soft Chantilly lace. 

Coulson blinked three times in quick succession, opened and closed his mouth, then looked up at him. Clint only lifted his brows and shrugged.

“Okay, Barton. Hop onto the bed and I stitch you up.” Clint blushed even more. But this time he obeyed without complaint. Coulson didn't say a word, just cleaned his leg and started to stitch him up. It hurt and when he was done he put a bandage around it. 

“You can dress now,” he said when he was done and then he left the room as fast as possible. Clint hobbled to his rucksack, took the jeans he had in it and put them on. Just as he had closed his belt he heard the door and Coulson was back. He looked at him for a long moment and Clint could see the question clearly written over his face. 

“I like the feeling,” he said and shrugged. Coulson's ears went pink but then he nodded, took his phone and called HQ. They never talked about it again.


	2. Natasha

When Clint brought in Natasha two things happened. He got a commendation for recruiting a valuable asset and he got suspended for four weeks for not following a direct order. That meant, he had lots of time. But since he lived on base Fury and Coulson didn't lock him out of the range and the gym (They tried once but they realized very fast that a bored Clint Barton was an unpredictable Clint Barton and the number of filed complaints increased fourfold.) and after a few days Natasha – together with her handler Dan Marx – came to the gym as well. Marx realized that Natasha didn't like to hold back while sparring and there weren't many agents who could take it up with her and so he asked Clint. 

It was a spectacle that attracted many watchers, mostly junior agents but a few senior agents were there as well. Clint with his acrobatic _circus-style_ martial arts against Natasha's more dance-like style was pretty impressive and they only stopped when both of them were so exhausted that they couldn't move for half an hour straight. They just lay in the ring on the floor, breathed and tried to get their bodies back under control. Afterwards they dragged each other into the showers. 

“Is this standard SHIELD equipment?” She asked and Clint stared at her for a minute, trying to figure out what she meant. Probably one or two of the hits to his head have been a little bit too hard but then he followed her gaze. He had already removed his sweats and she looked at the apricot hiphuggers he wore. It was one of his favorites: supersoft and allover in floral lace and slight ruching in the back. It had this tiny silken inset shaped like a butterfly at the front, right over the glans of his dick and he loved the gentle stimulation. It wasn't enough to get a hard on but the feeling was exquisite. 

“No, unfortunately not,” he chuckled and Natasha raised a brow. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into his locker. 

“So... it's just your thing?” she asked slowly and opened the shoelaces of her sneakers. 

“You think only women should wear nice and sexy panties?” He asked and cocked his head. 

“No,” she grinned and removed her brand new SHIELD issued sweat pants to reveal gray checkered, loose-fitting boxer shorts. Men's boxer shorts.

Clint couldn't hold back a laugh, threw his panties in his locker as well and followed her into the showers.


	3. Steve

Steve found out by accident. It was a few months after the 'Battle of Manhattan', late November, when Fury sent the two of them on a mission. Usually Natasha accompanied him but this time Steve needed a sniper and well, Natasha was good, but Clint was the best they had. Period.

Clint flew them to Italy where Steve should meet Countess Angelica Di Liccardi. The Countess, rumor said, was member of Hydra and she knew lots of names of other members. Steve should meet her and when an assassin tried to kill her he should save her. Of course the assassin was Clint and it should look as realistic as possible without actually killing her. Steve should save her and the Countess would be grateful and invite him to her palace in Milan where Steve could try to get information about Hydra in Europe. 

That was the idea. It's not the way it went. Steve met the Countess and Clint shot at her and Steve saved her. That part of the plan worked flawless. But they both didn't know that the Countess knew Steve by sight and she knew exactly what he wanted. She invited him but Clint, who followed them in a distance, saw that her security guys attacked Steve as soon as he was inside of the estate. And then he got attacked himself. She had sent guys after him as well. They didn't count on him being a good close combat fighter and the three guys lay in a heap on the floor just mere seconds later. But Steve was in dire straits. 

Clint already climbed over the gate and ran over the lawn, where most of the security guys lay unconscious or dead, to the palace when he saw the last two remaining guys shooting at Steve and he went down, toppled over and fell into a pond. He shot at them while running and he didn't take the time to check if he had hit them, he didn't need to. But the Countess already ran up to her palace. Clint had no time, he threw his bow and the quiver onto the frost-covered grass and with a curse on his lips he jumped after Steve into the pond. Luckily it wasn't too big and he could pull him out really fast. Steve sucked in air as soon as he was out of the water and Clint put his arm over his shoulder, grabbed his bow and quiver and dragged him to the Countess' limousine that had brought her and Steve to the palace, yanked out the driver, put Steve onto the backseat and climbed behind the wheel. Right on cue because the Countess and more guys, this time clearly Hydra, came out of the palace and shot at them. Clint floored it and they sped through the closed gate. Two cars, filled with Hydra agents, followed them and they shot at them. 

It took him twenty minutes and some really dangerous driving maneuvers to get rid of them and Steve was in some state of shock. The ice cold water brought him mentally back to the time he was frozen. Clint cursed repeatedly when he dragged him into the safe house. Shivering from the cold he lit a fire in the wood stove and then he stripped Steve out of his still wet and ice cold clothes, wrapped him in a blanket and sat him down in front of the stove. He filled a kettle with water, placed it on it and put two teabags in two mugs before he stripped out of his own clothes and wrapped himself in a blanket. 

Later, when they both were warm and their clothes were dry, Steve rose and started to dress slowly. He handed Clint his stuff. 

“Is this...” he started, stopped and cleared his throat. Clint could see him blush violently when he looked at the dark blue silken string bikini panties. “Is this a... a... a sex-thing?” he asked carefully and pointed at the panties Clint just put on. 

“Partly,” he admitted and when Steve blushed even more he added, “They feel very nice and they look sexy.” 

“And is this common... you know, nowadays...” Steve looked away while Clint put his BDU's on and then sat down to slip into his socks.

“Are you trying to ask if all gay men wear them?” he grinned and when Steve nodded Clint chuckled slightly. 

“No. It's just my personal preference. Like I've said, they feel very nice.” 

Later, when Steve came out and told them that he was bisexual and started to date Sam Wilson, he understood why he had asked.


	4. Bruce

Stark Tower was the most luxurious accommodation most of the Avengers – minus Tony and Thor of course – had ever lived in. These two were used to live in luxury since they were born. But the others weren't.

Steve had lived together with his mom in a small two-room apartment and later, after his mother's death, with Bucky's family in an apartment only slightly bigger. 

Natasha never talked about the housing situations she had lived in before she joined SHIELD but the hints she sometimes dropped had told them that it was anything but enjoyable. 

Clint's parents lived in a small house and then, when they were dead, he lived sometimes in the orphanage and sometimes with various foster parents. And in the circus he and Barney lived in a trailer. 

Bruce's family had had a nice house. But when his mother was dead and his father in jail he lived in the orphanage and in his aunts house. And then again with his father in an apartment. 

There was one thing these four had in common. They had to do their laundry themselves very early in their lives. Tony provided a laundry service for their clothes but all of them preferred to still do it themselves. This way they were sure that it's done the way they liked it. But sometimes... well... sometimes something goes wrong.

Apparently the last time when Clint had done his laundry he forgot one of his panties in the washing machine and it ended up between Bruce's clothes. Clint just entered the elevator to ride from the gym up to his floor when Bruce jumped in as well. 

“Hey,” Clint greeted him and Bruce nodded with one of his sphinx-like smiles. 

“Hey,” he said, reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a folded piece of fabric. “Do you, by chance, know who this belongs to? I've already asked Jane, Pepper, Tony and Natasha and Nat said I should ask you.” Clint took it, unfolded it and then he raised a brow. It was his dark purple strappy cheekini panty in Chantilly lace with silken bands from front to back. It was one of the more sexy panties with lots of cheek peek. 

“Yeah. That's mine,” he said and looked up at Bruce.

“Yours?” The scientist asked. “You had a girl here? But I've thought you're gay?”

“No, I mean, it's _mine_. No girls here,” he shrugged when Bruce's eyes went wide. 

“Yours?” He repeated and Clint nodded again.

“Mine.” 

“You mean... you mean _you_ wear them?” Bruce asked and stared at the panties in Clint's hand.

“Yes, that's what I mean.”

“Oh.” Bruce blushed. “Okay.” The elevator stopped and the door opened but Bruce just stayed where he was and looked at the delicate fabric in Clint's hand. 

“I like lace and silk,” Clint shrugged, shoved the waistband of his sweats down a few inches and showed him a tiny bit of the panties he wore to prove that he didn't pull his leg and that these really were his. 

“Oh.” Bruce said once more. “Okay.” He repeated again and Clint couldn't hold back a small smirk. He knew this reaction by now and he had learned to live with it. “Well... uhm... I... I go now.” Bruce said and fled the elevator. 

For the next four weeks Bruce couldn't look Clint in the eyes without blushing and he more than once saw his eyes wander down to Clint's pants with an obvious question on his face. And Clint always smirked when he saw the scientist turn bright red every single time.


	5. Thor (and Jane)

He woke because he heard someone yell at the top of their lungs. He looked around slightly confused. This was not his bed. This was not even his floor. Why did he sleep at the couch in the common living room?

And then he remembered. The date he had had yesterday, Dorian from HR, the beer and the shots and then sex in the corridor and in the dining room and in the living room once more. He looked around. Yep, there he was. Dorian slept on the other side of the couch but the yelling had woken him as well. He yawned and looked at Clint but he had no idea who yelled. It was a woman and they heard a man as well, but he was quieter. Clint was pretty sure that it was Thor. 

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawned again, rose, realized that he was naked, wrapped the blanket he had used while sleeping around himself and padded to the two yelling people. Yep, it was Thor and the yelling woman was Jane. They stood in one of the conference rooms, the doors closed, but they screamed so loud that they could hear them in the living room. 

Just when he wanted to knock to ask them if they maybe could be a tiny bit quieter, Jane tore the door open and collided with Clint and they both fell down. He was still slightly drunk he had to admit. Thor, who followed her, wanted to help her up but she only glared at him angrily.

“Don't touch me!” she hissed. Thor moved his hand back is if burned and folded them over his chest.

“Okay,” Clint mumbled, gathered the blanket around himself again and got up to his feet. “Can one of you please tell me why you are yelling at each other at o-dark-thirty?” 

“It's nearly five p.m.” Jane spat and Thor sighed again.

“Oh,” Clint raised his brow and looked from one of them to the other.

“Whatever you think, Jane, I did not betray you,” he said and Clint had the feeling that he had said that a few times before. 

“Seriously? You carry around another woman's panty and then you want to tell me that...” she screamed again and pointed at the piece of fabric in Thor's hand. It was a tiny, black Chantilly lace, strappy thong. Very sexy, he had to admit and Dorian had loved it, especially the fact that it had no back coverage. 

“He's innocent. It's mine,” Clint interrupted her. Jane turned around and glared at him and right now this glare could rival Natasha's. But then she turned on her heel and left angrily, muttering something that men would always stick together under her breath.

“Where did you find it?” Clint asked when Thor had sighed again.

“It was in the elevator,” he said. 

“Can I have it back?” When Thor furrowed his brows Clint pointed at the panty in his hand and the Asgardian cocked his head confused.

“Did you have a lady visitor? I thought you prefer male company?” He asked and Clint's ears went pink. 

“Yes, I do and that's why this is not from a lady visitor, Thor. It really is mine.” 

“It is yours? But Jane and Darcy said these are garments women wear?” The huge blond guy was really confused. And Clint could hear Dorian chuckle from behind. 

“It's...” He wanted to say 'complicated' at first but the he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was still way too early to have a conversation like that. “You're right, Thor. Usually women wear this kind of panties. But some men prefer them, too.” 

Thor looked at the panty in his hand and then his eyes went wide and he handed it to Clint as if he had burned his hand on it. And then he left. Fast.

“Jane!” He heard him yell and follow his girlfriend.

Clint sighed, went to the kitchen to get some coffee and when he and Dorian had emptied a whole carafe, had showered, had had sex in the shower, the other man left and Clint put on clothes and hunted Jane down. He found her in one of the labs, opposite of the one Tony used at the moment and he explained that it really was not a joke and that the panties were his. Jane blushed violently but she called Thor and apologized. They had a nice dinner the next evening and rumor (aka Darcy) said that Thor made Jane a present of really sexy lingerie.


	6. +1 Tony

He smacked into the wall with his back, his hands still under Tony's shirt, kissing the genius passionately. The older man grinned into the kiss and fumbled with his belt, opened it hastily and Clint couldn't hold back a hoarse groan. They had waited way too long if one would ask him. But strangely Tony insisted on the three-dates rule. 

He had asked him out on their first date after one particular nauseating mission. Tony, covered in giant-bug-goo-and-remains, had helped him up, had wiped some sticky parts of chitinous exoskeleton from Clint's face and grinned manically. 

“Go out with me,” he had said and Clint stopped dead in his tracks. He had had a severe crush on Tony from the first moment he had met the man (and that wasn't in the streets of Manhattan, battling the Chitauri). But he always thought Tony was way out of his league. 

“You're serious?” Clint blurted out and Tony nodded grinning. It had been the first time after Pepper had dumped him after the thing with Killian that Tony smiled one of his pretty smiles and Clint couldn't resist. No one could resist this smile and hey, he was mere human. And so they went out. Dinner, cocktails, clubbing and then Tony had brought him to his door, had kissed him (and boy, that guy could kiss! Phew!) and then left. Clint had been confused but the next day Tony had told him about the three-dates rule and Natasha had whistled through her teeth. 

“He only insists on the three dates when he's serious,” she explained and Clint blushed violently. 

For their second date Tony had flown with him to Vienna, Austria, they had dinner there and then they had watched “The magic flute” in the Vienna State Opera. Once again, Tony had brought him to his door afterwards, kissed him and then left. Clint went to the bathroom to take a long and hot shower with lots of shower gel.

Their third date was perfect. Tony had cooked and Clint was surprised that he could cook so good. He had set the table on his deck and prepared a three-course menu with well matched wines and perfect decoration with candles and flowers. And when they were done Jarvis played music and they danced.

Tony placed his hands on Clint's waist and their bodies touched and Clint felt Tony's hard dick through his pants. Clint grinned, placed one hand on the back of his head and kissed him, long, passionately, his tongue touched Tony's lips and he opened his mouth, invited him in, their tongues touched and Tony sucked on his lip, bit it slightly and moved him backwards, Clint's hand already under his shirt. 

And then suddenly Clint's back hit the wall. He could feel him grin into the kiss and opening his belt and Clint grabbed the hem of Tony's shirt and pulled it over his head. He leaned down, sucked Tony's right nipple and twirled the other one in his finger. The older man sucked in his breath and groaned slightly, reached over and removed Clint's shirt in the next moment. He pressed his body against Clint's and once again he could feel his hard on through his pants. Tony grabbed Clint's hand and dragged him to his bedroom, pushed him onto the bed and with a grin leaned over him to kiss him again. Clint moaned, fumbled with Tony's pants, opened them and shoved them away only to discover that the man went commando. 

“Be prepared,” Tony chuckled, sat up and pulled Clint's pants down. And then he stopped dead in his tracks, stared at Clint's underwear with an unreadable expression on his face. 

Clint wore his brand new strappy cheeky panty in purple silk with lace and mesh details and a cutout back topped with bows.

“Tony?” Clint asked, slightly worried, but then the older man tackled him down, kissed the living daylights out of him and only when they both needed to breath they broke the kiss. 

“Oh my god, this is so incredible hot,” Tony breathed when he moved his hand over Clint's silk covered cock in the panty and Clint had to concentrate not to cum immediately. He arched his back and pushed his cock in Tony's hand and the older man chuckled. “Eager, are we?” 

“Do you have the slightest idea how long I've waited for this to happen?” Clint moaned, grabbed Tony's head and pulled him down into another fierce kiss. He felt Tony's hard on rub along his own erection, still covered in thin silk but when Clint reached for his panties to remove them, Tony slapped his hand away.

“No, leave them on. They're hot,” he breathed. He sat up on his heels and looked down at Clint. “I want to fuck you in them,” he stated and Clint's cock twitched and started to leak precum. Tony saw the dark spot on his panties and grinned rapacious. He palmed Clint through the delicate fabric, traced along the contours of his cock and his balls and the teasing was incredible. Clint panted faster and reached for Tony's dick that stood proudly erect, his glans nearly touched his stomach. Tony leaned in closer and then straddled his hips, Clint's fingers still wrapped around his dick. The older man grinned, grabbed both his hands and pressed them into the mattress beside Clint's head, leaned farther down and kissed him again, his dick rubbing along Clint's. He couldn't help himself, he just groaned. It felt incredible. That's one of the reasons why he really loved to wear panties. 

“Oh my god, this is killing me,” Tony mumbled into the kiss and Clint pushed his hips upwards to rub along Tony once more. “If you don't stop we're done before we really started,” Tony warned.

Clint chuckled, leaned up and kissed him again before he turned and reached for lube and condoms he had seen on the nightstand.

“Fuck me,” he whispered in Tony's ear and he could see the older man's dick twitch in excitement. He put his hands on Clint's hips and turned him around and Clint went on his hands and knees. Tony pulled a bit on the panty, shoved it aside and then Clint could feel him massage his hole with one finger. He went down on his elbows, his forehead touched the bed when Tony breached him. With quick and well practiced motions he opened Clint up and then, just when he thought he would come with Tony's fingers in his ass, he removed them and he could hear him open the foil of the condom. 

“Yes,” he hissed when Tony shoved the panty aside again. And then he felt Tony's lubed and condom covered cock at his entrance and eagerly he moved his hips back.

“Easy,” Tony chuckled but then he had an understanding and moved, breached Clint's hole with his cock and shoved in, slowly, both hands on Clint's hips, till he bottomed out. “Ready?” he asked and Clint wailed impatiently. He wanted him to move. To fuck him. Fast. Hard. 

And then he finally started to move. But he started slow, oh so slow and Clint wailed even more.

“Come on, stop stalling, Tony,” he gasped when he hit his prostate and wanted more. But Tony held his hips in an iron grip. He thrust in Clint's body, slow, steady and unerringly hit his sweet spot with each stroke. And finally, finally he sped up, moved faster and his balls slapped against Clint's in his panties. He leaned over him, reached around and started to tease his cock through the silk but still no skin-on-skin contact. It was pure torture, the lust swept through him and he could barely stay on his knees but it wasn't enough to come yet and Tony just prolonged, stalled, delayed to let him cum. Whenever he moved back Tony stopped and held him but when he started again it was too slow, too good, too intense, too much and not enough at the same time. He gasped and moaned and breathed and panted and moaned, wailed Tony's name and pleaded that he should fucking do something or he would explode.

And then Tony slid his hand in his panty, touched Clint's cock, grabbed it, moved his hand over it a few times and Clint couldn't hold back any longer. It started at the base of his spine, swept through him, blinding white and intense and he fucked Tony's hand while he spilled his seed into his hand in his panty. His elbows gave in and he screamed Tony's name into the blanket. He clenched his ass and then he felt Tony go rigid, grab his hips with his cum covered hand, fucked him hard and fast for a few more strokes and then he came as well. He bit into Clint's shoulder before both of them slumped down onto the bed. Tony lay on Clint's back but they didn't care. 

“I guess your nice panty is ruined now,” Tony mumbled after a while. They both didn't have moved an inch but now Tony turned slowly, pulled his now soft dick out of Clint and removed the condom, tied it and threw it into the bin beside his bed. Clint turned around to face Tony and placed a hand on Tony's cheek. 

“I don't care,” he said and when the older man smiled he leaned in and kissed him. “I have enough of them.” 

Tony's eyes went glassy. “Seriously?” He blurted out, his expression unreadable as before. 

“Well... yes. Is this...” he started but Tony interrupted him with another kiss. 

“So, this wasn't just this one time?” Tony asked and Clint shook his head. 

“I know it's a little bit strange but I really love the way they feel on my skin, on my dick.” Clint shrugged. “But if this...” 

“That's so hot. I never thought that it could be so... so hot!” Tony moved his hand down along Clint's body, over his hips and snapped the elastic band of his panty. 

“Does that mean that... that you like them?” Clint asked, hopefully. He's been turned down a few times for his passion for lacy and silky things. 

“Are you kidding? You own a mirror, right? Have you seen yourself?” Tony kissed his chest, his shoulder, his chin and then his lips. 

“Most people think it's strange. But they feel so nice. The softness and...” Tony stopped him with another kiss.

“You don't have to explain yourself. As long as you don't stop wearing panties.” 

“So, you really like them?” Clint asked and propped his head on his hand to look at Tony. 

“Of course,” Tony nodded. “And I want to see all of your panties, I want to fuck you in all of them and when we're through with them I'll buy you new ones and then I fuck you in them as well.” 

Clint looked at him for a very long moment but then he smiled, put his hand on Tony's cheek and kissed him. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
